


Posted Again

by alixinsanity



Series: Phan Fluff [11]
Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Spooning, Valentines Video, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixinsanity/pseuds/alixinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan finds the Valentines Day Video posted again, and Phil's there to sort it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posted Again

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously don't go around posting links to the Valentines Day Video. If you find it, keep it to yourself.

Phil was woken too the soft sound of Dan calling his name, and shaking his shoulder. Groaning as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the older man accepted the glasses that were pushed into his hand. Letting his eyes momentarily adjust to the light of the room, Phil finally focused on Dan sat half-way down the bed. The younger man was hugging his knees to his chest, resting his chin on top; he looked almost pitiful as he embraced himself.

“What’s wrong bear?” Phil asked, pushing himself out of the covers before crawling towards where Dan sat on the bed. Placing a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, Phil frowned as he saw Dan tear up slightly, before leaning into the simple touch.

“It’s happened again.”

Phil knew instantly what he was on about. The video was being shared again. That video was meant to have been something just for him and Dan; but after the error with YouTube nearly three years previously, that video was there worst nightmare. They hated it being shared, and the thing that had once been so sweet and caused them many sleepless nights. It didn’t use to be as bad, but now with their followers constantly growing and increasing, the video was being shared more and more. Phil had lost count of the number of times he’d had the video removed from Tumblr.

 

“Do you think it will ever stop!” Dan nearly screamed as tears fell down his face. Pulling him into an embrace, Phil rested his chin on top of the younger man’s head as the brunette’s fingers clenched into the fabric of his shirt. Comfortingly shushing him as the older man felt his t-shirt slowly becoming damp as Dan’s tears continued.

“No, it won’t,” Phil commented softly, as he tightened his hold on the younger man, “They will always bring it up, they will always make references. And if we decide to come out at some point, they will be shouting about how they knew the video was real.” Dan sobbed louder into the older man’s chest, hands moving to wrap around Phil’s back.

“But we can ignore it. We’ll keep saying it was an April fool’s day joke. We’ll keep deleting it when our follows put it up somewhere. Now come on darling, let’s go to your laptop and get it deleted.” Dan nodded into Phil’s chest, moving out of the hug, but only to grab the older man’s hand; not wanting to lose the physical contact. Phil allowed himself to be pulled out of the bedroom and into the living room, where Dan’s laptop sat abandoned on the sofa. Looking at the Tumblr page, the valentine’s video in the middle of the screen; Phil sighed as he sat down on the sofa, pulling the laptop onto his lap whilst Dan dropped down next to him, crawling into his side. It didn’t take long for him to have the video flagged and removed, shutting the laptop down as soon as it was done.

 

“Sorted, come on lets go to bed Dan.” The younger man nodded in response, accepting the helping hand as Phil stood up first. After being gently pulled to his feet, Dan followed Phil as he led the way the bedroom which they shared; the brunette rarely used his own room for anything more than filming. Collapsing onto the bed, the older man pulled the duvet up to their shoulders before lying on his side and pulling Dan against his chest.

“My big spoon,” Dan murmured into the pillow.

“Your big spoon.”


End file.
